The Progeny
by Reader575
Summary: Their planet is on the verge of destruction. Plans are underway to transport the people to the safety of a new world. Two people, Fitz Grant and Olivia Pope are determined to ensure the survival of their people; no matter the sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

I love sci-fi so I thought it might interesting to place Olitz in this genre. Let me know what you think. As usual I don't own these great characters, they belong to the great Shonda Rhimes.

Prologue

In the Dunai sector of the Penzanni cluster lays the Sokoto system. The largest plant in the eight-planet system is Hadar. The planet Hadar is lush, verdant and serene. The people are content, homogenous in thought and purpose, intellectually gifted and technologically advanced. The people of Hadar are also survivors. Thousands of years ago, unrelenting war brought the inhabitants of Hadar to the brink of total and complete global obliteration. Historical records detail how the original infractions that spawned the relentless pursuits of revenge, retaliation and the restoration of faction honor had long been forgotten and replaced with the mindless bloodlust for domination for domination's sake. Fortunately, the innate desire for peace finally gained a foothold in the psyche of those who could affect change. The leaders of the four strongest factions at the time had an epiphany of sorts and met in secret to devise a plan to end once and for all the seemingly inescapable vocation of worldwide death and destruction. The weaker factions and splinter groups were given a choice; either surrender and accept the terms and conditions of peace or face complete annihilation at the hands of the coalition of four. Faced with the prospect of a worldwide pogrom, all the combatants readily laid down their arms and came to the table not to negotiate peace but to implement it.

Peace and unity no matter the cost became the mantra and the embodiment of the people's very existence. The people agreed to discard those traditional estates that led to division, incited hostility and created societal classes. Politics gave way to service. Religion was transformed into secular affirmation. Only those elements of faith that edified all and exalted none were retained. The idea of class was eclipsed by education and the cultivation of the individual for strengthening the society as a whole.

The planet is divided into four sectors: agriculture, science and technology, manufacturing/industry, education and leisure. Each sector is headed by an elected leader called a doyen. An assembly of twelve sages provides vetting support to the doyen. The four sectors are designed to create interdependence between the sectors and by extension, interdependence amongst the people. No one sector can thrive or survive without the other three. This dedication to mutual dependency is why the Hadarians flourished. They believe their emotional, economic and moral interconnectedness is the hedge against the darkness that had previously plunged their planet into chaos. This interconnectedness also fuels their determination to find a solution to the latest crisis threatening their very existence; their sun is posed to go supernova, extinction is imminent.

Fortunately, because the Hadarians are technologically advanced, they have had advanced notice of the galactic catastrophe that awaits them. For the last 500 years, the science and technology sector has worked tirelessly to combat the effects of their sun's pending collapse; but the only real solution is relocation. Relocation to a new planet, in a new system, far away from the devastation the residual effects of a supernova will cause.

The sacrifice and love of two people will ensure the Hadarians survival. Those two people are Doyen Fitzgerald Grant and astrobiologists Olivia Pope. Their love for each other and their people will transcend time and space. It will become the safeguard of the people that resurrects in times of trouble or need.


	2. Chapter 2

Please feel free to share any ideas you have about the story. I have a rough outline of the next few chapters and the ending, but things get a little fuzzy in the middle.

Chapter 1 A Home is Found

"Doyen Grant we have reviewed the data from the telemetry received from Probe 4. "

" Analysis?" Fitz asks, as he turns to approach Quinn, the junior science team member.

"Preliminary analysis indicates high viability. The system is binary with three large planetary bodies, each with atmosphere and topography similar to our own. It is located in the Bekasi galaxy. We've only mapped 30 percent of that galaxy but what we have mapped is strikingly similar to our own. Our astrobiologists and astronomers have concluded this system is our only hope for survival at this point. The probes from closer systems have uncovered no viable alternatives for our species. Nothing within a few light years will sustain this level of mass relocation. Even our outposts at the outer rim of our own galaxy will not survive once our sun goes supernova. The evacuation ships need to leave the homeworld within the next 25 cycles. Our sun is unstable and the solar flares will be lethal after 25 years. If we don't start evacuating now, our people will die well before the sun goes supernova. It is time for you and the other doyens to speak to the people."

"Open the communication line to the other doyens and councils." Fitz instructed.

"Are we linked? Doyen Granted asked the young man monitoring the communications panel. The freckled face young man responded with an anxious, "yes doyen". Doyen Grant turned around to face the communications screen.

"Greetings Doyen Reston, Doyen Langston and Doyen Davis." Fitz said warmly. It appears today is the day we inform the people of our soon coming departure. You've all received the scientific briefing document containing the conclusions and the recommendations of our scientist and manufacturing consortiums. I propose we initiate a planet-wide alert and present the findings to the people today. The three doyens nod their heads in agreement.

Doyen Davis gives the word, "activate the planet-wide alert." An automated message instructs the people to either go home or go to the nearest public communication center to hear a message from theTurret, the relocation command center.

Fitz paces back and forth in front the Exodus team. As he is about to speak, the lead astrobiologist, Olivia Pope, steps forward. Fitz' breathing immediately becomes slightly labored. His hands start to sweat and his throat becomes dry. His heart flutters at the sound of her voice and it takes every ounce of his self-control not to rush forward and encase her in his arms. He has had this same reaction to her practically every day for the last two cycles, that's when she officially came on board as a member of the Exodus team.

"Doyen Grant", she smiles and addresses him cordially.

"AB Pope", he replies, also smiling.

"We will proceed once we've confirmed planet-wide communication is established and the other team members are present ."

Olivia nods her head, "yes doyen."

Shortly thereafter, all four doyens appear on screen in the traditional gray Nehru-like jacket and gray pants . They bow in respect to the people. Doyen Reston speaks first. A tall man, with gray hair and a gaunt appearance; he has been a doyen for more than forty cycles. "That which we have searched for, that which we have planned for, that which we have known and have needed is now at hand. We as a people will continue but it will not be on this world. " Reston bows and steps back. Doyen Langston speaks next.

"As you know, our scientist attempted several times to reignite the core of our sun. The last attempt cost the lives of three senior scientists: Besus, Adonas and Cabal. These three were some our most beloved and gifted scientific leaders. Their attempts to save our sun and preserve our home cost them their lives, but their loss was not in vain. We as a people are diminished by their absence but their loss propelled us into a brighter future. We are their undeterred legacy. Today their efforts, our collective efforts have come to fruition." Langston bows, steps back and Fitz moves forward.

Fitz motions with his hand for the relocation team members to move forward. "I'd like to introduce the Project Exodus relocation team leaders. Cyrus Beene, senior astrophysicists, Olivia Pope, senior astrobiologist, Huck Daven, lead propulsion fuel expert and Mellie Doyle of the manufacturing and construction consortiums. AB Pope will speak first."

Fitz and Olivia exchange a glance as she moves forward to speak and in an instant, that one glance confirms her feelings towards Fitz. He's her other half. He's the one she has been searching for. He's the one she aches for. He's the one she sees in her dreams every night. He's the one she wants caressing her body, kissing her lips, rubbing her … her…

"AB Pope, are you feeling all right?" The doyen asks with concern. His voice immediately snaps Olivia out of her Fitz induced haze.

"What, what, yes, of course. I'm fine. I'm sorry."

Doyen Davis stands up, eager to render assistance if necessary. He deeply cares for Olivia and wants her to be his life mate but Olivia refuses to speak the vow to him. Olivia seems to enjoy being in his company but she has given him every excuse under the sun as to why she cannot bond with him; yet he still remains hopeful.

Olivia bows and addresses the populace.

"The search to find a suitable planet to relocate our species has taken almost 500 cycles. More than 7,000 interstellar probes have been sent to our closest neighboring galaxies. Earlier this cycle, Probe 4, one of earliest probes launched located a promising planetary system in the Bekasi galaxy. The system is binary with three large planetary bodies, each with atmosphere and topography similar to our own. " A map of the system appears on the screen.

"Radiation levels for all three planets are well within or below normal tolerances. Oxygen levels are somewhat elevated but not to levels that should cause concern. Topography is similar to our own. There appear to be no harsh environmental factors or elements toxic to our species. Chemical analysis results from soil and water samples are unremarkable. Analysis of deep core samples pretty much reveal elements common to our own system. However, we are still trying to identify the nature of three newly discovered elements. The elements initially seemed to be inert, but upon exposure to random levels of radiation, the elements transmuted into extremely complex biological compounds. Fortunately, these compounds do not appear to pose any danger to life forms such as ourselves." Olivia then bows and moves to the side as Cyrus steps forward.

Cyrus bows and begins to explain the technology to be employed to transport the people of Hadar to the new system. "The Bekasi galaxy is 368 parsecs from Hadar. We will use a combination of warp speed and hyper-drive technology to make the journey to the Bekasi galaxy. We estimate it will take our spaceships between 100 and 125 cycles to reach what we've named, in honor of our home world, the Hadar system. The three planets of the system, are similar in size to Hadar, and are named Dukarie, Amarie and Sukarie. Disembarkation will take place on the second planet, Amarie."

Huck goes next. His presentation is so long, detailed and technical Fitz has to cut him off.

"Our final team member, Mellie Doyle, of the manufacturing and construction consortium will now explain our means of transport to Amarie." Mellie smiles and winks at Fitz as she moves forward to speak.

"Thank you doyen. As AB Pope mentioned, the search for a new homeworld has taken nearly 500 cycles. We at the consortium have been working tirelessly to build enough spaceships to accommodate all of the inhabitants of Hadar. We are pleased and proud to announce that ship production is on schedule and the first group of Hadarians will depart in two cycles. " A picture of a spaceship appears on the screen.

" As you can see, these spaceships are massive, thus the reason they were constructed on the outer moons and in space bays orbiting those moons. The ships are generational, meaning they adapt to the needs of the passengers. For example, if a ship becomes overcrowded, a segment of the ship can be released, expanded and reconfigured to house a predetermine number of passengers. Given the length of the journey, design specification include allowances for births, deaths, quarantines and life support failures. The consortium, in conjunction with the rest of the Exodus team have made every effort to plan for every possible contingency." Mellie bows and exits.

Doyen Davis stands to address the people. "Tomorrow has been declared a day of celebration and reflection. No business will be transacted. Please use the day to commune with your family and friends. Explain to your children what the days ahead entail. Openly discuss how what you've heard here today is affecting you. Laugh, cry and share your love for each other. Our remaining time here on Hadar is short. Now go in peace." All the doyens bow to the people and screen fades to black.


End file.
